rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Merlinski12345/Spiderman-2 and RWBY history lessons
So hey guys I watched the new Amazing Spiderman last night, and it is epic. Of course it wasnt the best spiderman movie, but just as a movie in general it was great fun to watch. SPOILER ALERT: Gwen dies. Atleast they did it fairly true to the comics. They have the scene with peter fighting the goblin in the clocktower and peter holding onto Gwen. The Web snaps, gwen falls and peter Dives to save her. He manages to web gwen but all to late. Just as she is about to hit the floor, his web raches her and stops her. her body bounces upwards and then goes limp, her neck snapped. The film continues with Gwen's funeral and spiderman vanashing for 5 months. I think the question Pete would be asking himself (if it's like the comics), then Peter is asking himself wether he killed Gwen by snapping her neck or wether the goblin killed her. In the film they lean towards the fact that she would have died either way. If he hadn't saved her she would have died from the impact, but saving her caused her to snap her neck. So yea after 5 months peter returns to fight crime, his first target being the rhino, the film ending with peter Smacking the rhino in the face with the Man-hole. SPOILER OVER Anyway onto RWBY. '''So for those of you who didn't see, the First episode of the "World Of Remnant" bieng released and also the RWBY livestream. Both of Which are up on the rooster teeth website. So this episode was about dust. So we basically find out that dust is like the fossil fuels of Remnant. It's used in ammunition, robots, everyday-electronics, as a weapon, power sources etc. I'm not a hundred precent sure about it, (dont quote me) but i'm pretty sure Ruby's Crescent rose has dust-infused bullets, and Yang has the dust-infused shotgun shells. They can't be normal shotgun shell's, as for starters, they practically contain like a mini fireball or flare sort of thing in it, and also if they were shotgun shells then they would leave a MASSIVE hole in the person/creature she uses them on. I mean it is an anime/web-series so there are limitations to how brutal they can make it and stuff. But one more thing, I'm pretty sure Yang should have, I don't know, broken knuckles and feet. The amount of kicking and punching she does, should cause some injury right? The only way I think this could be avoided, is I guess she uses her energy absorbtion power to either transfer the kinetic energy from the said punch or kick to something else, or someone else, or she conducts the energy, spreading it throught her body so she, instead of feeling the masive amount of pain in her knuckles, she feels it throught her body in small amounts? now again this is just theory so dont go quoting me. '''Something else i wanted to touch on, '''so if you can create weapons by infusing them with dust, did any of the members of RWBY or JNPR infuse their weapons with dust. We already know Ruby created her own weapon, so its possible, and we know Jaune's is a weapon that is a hand-me down. Could this mean this is like an original weapon that they tried infusing dust into? Also what effects do the dust give to the weapon, or to the person wielding the infused weapon? here are some of my theories, Crescent rose could give Ruby like extra speed or something as she's extremley fast, Myrtenaster could give Wiess extra agility or something as shes very small and agile, Blakes Gambol Shroud could give her stealthy skills or cat like agility because she... well... a cat, Yangs Ember Celica could give her like resiliance or maybe increased strength as it doesnt cover her fist and thus, does not actually aid her in any other way other than the fact it shoots the "shotgun shells", Jaunes Crocea Mors could increase his aura or maybe make him more resiliant or something as he is constantly taking a beating, and Pyrrha said he haid alot of aura, Nora's Magnhild could give her maybe decreased weight as shes always flying around on it and stuff, Pyrrha's Miló and Akoúo could give her increased dexterity or stamina as she's extremley athletic and Ren's Stormflowers could give him like some sort of phycic power or agility as he is aware (even if he doesnt show it) and also hes Very Very agileso... '''So one more thing, Conspiracies. In the RWBY livestream they talk about several things. Lets start with Jaune, did anyone notice he has Left and Right written on his boots at the bottom? Also apparently he has a symbol under his armour which could be very important later. One thing me and a close friend of mine discussed, is the fact that the statue outside of beacon (the one of the huntsman and huntress standing on the rock crushing, I believe the ursa) could be related to Jaune. It's not much to go on, but the Huntsman looks like hes holding Jaunes sword. Also in the intro of season 1 there is the scene with Jaune staring up at the staue, and he looks almost dissapointed. Maybe the person on the statue is an ancestor of Jaunes? also could this mean that Jaune could be related (not necessarily by blood) to professor Ozpin? It would make sense as it could be another reason that professor Ozpin appointed him as leader of team JNPR. Some other cool stuff was mentioned in the livestream, like for example the moon and the way it is. I'm not going to delve into it but I will say something else, Professor Ozpin say in season 1 "I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child on this planet". Maybe, just Maybe he was hinting that he had something to do with the moon and the way it is, or maybe even something bigger? who knows? Well thats all from me for now, so I hope i'll write again soon, see ya ~Jaune PS. Jaune being my favourite character I will start leaving ~Jaune at the end of my blogs Category:Blog posts Category:RWBY Wiki